Newborn Glitch
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Sequel to For the Love of Leo. Marcus and Douglas are back, Clayton got an upgrade and Chase and Leo are trying to keep it all together. Slash or yaoi


**A/N: Well here it is.**

**Chapter one of Newborn Glitch.**

**I was planning on finishing Redhood before starting on this but that story keeps writers blocking me and from what I can tell, you guys have been getting antsy. So for now it's on hold.**

**O.K so, just so were clear, this won't go according to the preview I did in For the Love of Leo. I will be keeping most of the scene's from that preview but they won't be in the same order and I might decide to nix some of them. **

**Another note: Newborn Glitch will be a little different from the previous story because I plan on doing some character development on a lot of them, so it might be a little darker than For the Love of Leo.**

**Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness**

**Disclaimer I do not own Lab Rats or any of it's characters.**

What he said is true.

He loves Leo, more than he can possibly say.

That moment when Marcus called into the lab and Chase realised that Leo was telling the truth. That Marcus wasn't only evil but all those crazy stories that Leo told them about were true, Chase's heart almost stopped.

He almost lost Leo so many times without even realising, not believing Leo when he tried to tell him.

The guitar fiasco.

The secret lair.

God, the bionic car accident?!

Chase remembers watching the hi-tech car speeding towards the ocean, at the time the super genius was worried of course but he never realised that he's the one that put Leo in that position in the first place.

The boy warned them about Marcus, warned them not to leave but they didn't listen and Leo almost paid the price.

And if that's not bad enough Chase kept putting Leo in danger, kept hanging around Marcus and letting him into their home. Who knows what Leo's been dealing with just because he was too blind to see what his own boyfriend was trying to show him.

To just pay just a little more attention.

Well not anymore.

Chase loves Leo more than he could ever possibly say.

As Chase pushed Leo back onto the seat, the super genius felt a feeling rise up into his chest and he wrapped his arms around the boy beneath him making a silent vow to never let anything like this happen again.

Leo was his brother, but now he's his love.

And there's no way he's ever letting anything tear them apart.

Leo moaned as Chase laid him back down on the couch and his hands slipped under his shirt when-

"WHAT. THE. HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Both teens froze and looked up to find an enraged Tasha glaring down at them.

"Hi Mommy." Leo said laughing nervously, while a furious blush spread on Chase's face. "I bet you are wondering what were doing, huh?"

This could be a problem.

Tasha stood perfectly still as Chase and Leo quickly scrambled apart and off the couch. The woman's left eye seemed to twitch as Leo fixed his shirt and Chase ran a hand through his hair and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

Leo took a few steps towards his mother, "Mom. I can explain."

"Explain?" Tasha growled out as her eyes narrowed down at the two and folded her arms across her chest.

"Well," Chase started with a nervous laugh as he took a step forward to stand next to Leo, "It's a funny story, you see what happened is, I was-"

"Chase was just teaching me some, uh," Leo's eyebrows furrowed for a moment as his mind ran a mile a minute when he suddenly blurted out, "CPR!"

Tasha's eye gave another twitch, "C P R?"

"Exactly, CPR for uhm-health class!" The smaller boy said as he walked up to his mom and placed a hand on her shoulder which did nothing to ease the tension in her frame. "See Chase and I are partners and-"

"Leo just stop." Chase said with a sigh since he realised that Tasha really wasn't buying this ridiculous story. The super genius took a deep breath and moved to take Leo's hand.

"Tasha Leo and I... Well we-"

"We've been together for the passed three months." Leo suddenly blurted out as anxiety got the best of him and Tasha's eyes went wide making Chase cringe before he tried to save it by giving an awkward laugh, "Surprise!"

"Define together." Tasha ground out as her eyes narrowed down at the two and Leo gave a sheepish grin.

"Together as in... Dating together."

"Dating?!" Tasha screeched and this time Leo cringed while Chase spoke.

"Tasha I know this looks bad, but when mr. Davenport found out he-"

"Wait a minute." Tasha's eyes went wide until they went back down into a dangerous glare, "Donald knows about this and he didn't tell me?!"

"To be fair there's a lot he doesn't tell you." Leo said with a slight shrug, "The whole kidnapping thing being one of them."

"Kidnapping?!"

"But!" Chase suddenly said once they both caught up with Leo's words, "I'm sure he plans on telling you as soon as Douglas' breach on the security system is fixed and he's made sure there aren't anymore evil minions out to kill Leo."

Tasha's mouth fell open in a gape and her hands fell to her sides, when she suddenly spun around and headed straight for the elevator.

"Mom wait!"

Leo's words were cut off by the elevator doors that slid shut and he stopped to glare up at Chase. "Evil minions out to kill Leo?!"

"I panicked O.K!" Chase screeched in frustration as he raked a hand through his hair, "When I panic it's either I ramble out secrets like Adam or my commando app activates itself. We're lucky Spike didn't come out to rip out Tasha's lungs and blow them up to make balloon animals. Besides you're the one that told her we were kidnapped."

"O.K you know what, we don't have time for this. We need to get down there."

The two immediately turned and made for the elevator when the door bell went off and Leo resisted the urge to call out for his mom to get it.

The boy turned back and went to answer the door while Chase growled in frustration, knowing that Leo was using the diversion as an excuse to avoid Tasha for just a little bit longer.

It's not like they've been hiding their relationship from Tasha, but that doesn't mean that Leo hasn't been trying his best to avoid the topic with his mother either. "Leo, whoever it is can come back later. Now c'mon."

"Just hold on for a second." Leo said with a glance over his shoulder as he made it to the front door and almost froze in surprise at who he saw.

"Master Leo, I'm terribly sorry to disturb you so late."

"Jameson?"

Leo stared at the older man standing in the doorway as he took him in.

Jameson was tall and pale with pitch black hair, which was always combed back and tied at the base of his neck. He had deep blue eyes which were always hidden behind the dark frame of his glasses. Leo's always thought that he looked too young to be a butler but Clayton said that he and his family have been working for the Harrington's for years so it was probably a legacy type of deal.

And at that thought Leo suddenly remembered.

Marcus' threat.

Leo's gaze zeroed in on the cast partially hidden underneath the olderman's sleeve and his eyes went wide.

"I heard about the crash, is Clayton O.K?"

Jameson paused to stare at Leo for a moment. They've been keeping the car crash a secret since it happened. Pierce had even bribed the EMT and the hospital that Clayton was taken to into staying quiet, so how is it that Leo knows?

"Jameson?"

Jameson quickly shook the thoughts from his mind and looked up at Leo. The boy was staring at him with great concern and he briefly wondered if Leo knew how important he was to his young master.

A sad smile spread over Jameson's lip and he ignored Leo's question, he couldn't tell Leo about Clayton's current situation even if he wanted to.

"Master Harrington asked me to give you this."

Jameson stretched out the hand that wasn't covered in a cast and handed Leo a small oak box, carved with a phoenix surrounded by vines and what looked like flames.

Leo's seen the same symbol on a painting at Clayton's house before and the heir told him that it was the Harrington crest.

"What's this?" By now Chase had walked over to stand behind Leo all while Jameson's eyes narrowed down at him in suspicion.

"Master Harrington wanted you to have it sir, as a symbol of your... Relationship."

"Relationship?" Chase repeated and Jameson barely spared him a glance this time as Leo opened the box and he blinked in surprise.

It was a ring.

Silver with the same phoenix crest on the top only this time the image was set in a series of red, green and yellow jewels. It also somehow looked old, like it was made a long time ago and there was some kind of engraving written on the side.

"Wow, I don't know what to say."

"I know what you should say." Chase mumbled out from behind him and Leo ignored him completely as he looked up at Jameson with a bright smile.

"Thanks but, why isn't Clayton here to give it to me himself?"

The butler looked away for a moment, "Master Harrington is preoccupied, he's going away on a trip and he's not sure when he'll be coming back."

"Really? Where's he going?"

"I can't say but, he wanted you to have this." Jameson looked up and right into Leo's eyes almost making the boy pull back for a moment. "Master Harrington cares for you, very deeply sir. You do know that, don't you?"

"Yeah, I care about him too." Chase mumbled something too low for Leo to hear and the boy just rolled his eyes at him. "Just ignore him, he's got jealousy issues."

"I am not jea-"

"Tell Clayton I said thanks," Leo said as he cut off Chase and he took the ring out of the box to reveal a thin silver chain attached to it. He pulled the trinket up and over his head and smiled up at Jameson as he looked down at the dangling ring. "You know what they say, you can never have too much bling."

The older man gave him another smile as he gave a bow, "I will. I apologise for disturbing you again sir."

"It's cool, drop by anytime you like and tell Clayton to call me when he gets back."

At that last part Jameson's entire expression fell and he had to fight to offer up another smile. "I will, good night master Leo."

"Bye Jameson." Leo frowned as he watched the older man walk away, wondering what that sudden change was as he shut the door and turned around to face a brooding Chase.

"What?"

"You're keeping it? It's a ring Leo."

Leo just sighed in frustration as he stepped around the super genius, "Can we please do this later? Who knows how big D's holding up alone with my mom."

Chase growled but let Leo pass before following him back into the elevator.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The room was as clean and sterile as money could insure it to be.

Pierce had wanted to make sure that his son was as safe as humanly possible. The Harrington head of house stared down at his son as he lay on the cot covered in nothing but the light white sheet that lay draped over him.

"Are you sure about this Clayton?"

For all his faults Pierce loves his son.

Sure he didn't spend much time with Clayton but he always made sure that his son was safe and well taken care for, that he had anything and everything that he could possibly wish for. And when they did spend time together, Pierce made sure that he and his son always had the best time.

He'd do anything for his son. What Clayton wanted, Clayton got.

Because Clayton was worth it.

But right now Pierce was starting to worry about his choices.

The older Harrington let his eyes drift over Clayton's exposed skin.

The casts and bandages from his accident a few days ago had been removed and were left exposed so before the surgery took place since it was a total body operation. The skin on his left arm was raw and torn exposing a long stretch of raw flesh since the stitches Clayton had gotten after his accident needed to be removed along with the stitches above his right eye. Leaving a large gash to bleed out over his face. Everything from Clayton's head to his toes was set to be altered and modified so Clayton could be stronger.

Faster.

Smarter.

Clayton would be virtually indestructible and his life would never be in danger again.

It was a heart stopping moment when Pierce got the call informing him that his son had gotten into a car accident, during his four o'clock meeting. Pierce had wasted no time in getting into the nearest helicopter and rushing to the hospital. So needless to say, he has been a mess for days.

Constantly worrying about his sons safety and security.

He'd been so enraged that he almost fired Jameson, a man that's been working for the Harrington's for years and was quite possibly the most trusted person in their household.

One simple fact kept playing over and over again in his head.

The fact that his one and only son had almost died. The only thing he had left in his life that was worth anything in this world.

Sure Pierce Harrington had money and prestige but none of that mattered without Clayton.

Clayton is Pierce's world, its been that way since his wife passed almost eight years ago. Clayton was just seven at the time and the tragedy affected both of them more than they'd admit.

Pierce buried himself in his work, determined to leave his son a legacy that would give him all the safety and security he could possibly need should his father pass away. Which is why Pierce only ever spent time with Clayton when they were doing something fun, after all, multi-trillionaire enterprises don't build themselves and Pierce didn't want his son to have memories of anything negative. No discipline, no punishments.

Which is why Pierce can admit that his son was a bit spoiled.

But it's Clayton, Meredith's son.

So what Clayton wanted, Clayton got.

But again, right now Pierce was starting to wonder.

"Yes. I'm perfectly sure." Clayton said in a steady voice as he stared up at the ceiling. Blinking periodically as his fingers slowly tangled and curled around the AV tube that lead the way all the way into his arm. There was a gleam of determination in his eyes that Pierce had never seen before, as the teen eyes blinked slower and his eyelids grew heavier as the morphine and sleeping drugs started to take hold.

The older Harrington sighed as he looked up at Jameson, who stared at the ground refusing to look up at either Harrington. His body was tense and Pierce could see the tight clench of his butlers jaw in the rooms harsh UV lighting.

He spoke to Jameson before they went to Douglas Davenports private facility.

The man had given his concerns to his employer, begging him to try and persuade Clayton not to go through with it. That there was something very wrong with the younger Davenport brother and Pierce agreed with him. But at the same time, Pierce wanted this for Clayton as much as Clayton wanted it for himself.

He wanted Clayton to be stronger, to be smarter.

To be safe.

So he told Clayton about his concerns, made sure his son understood all the dangers involved but Clayton was determined. He showed that same amount of Harrington drive that got Pierce the empire he has today, the same fire that told Pierce that Clayton was after something else.

Something bigger than simple security.

"J-Jameson..."

Pierce's head snapped up to look at his son, who seemed to be just seconds away from drifting off to sleep and watched and his butler quickly stepped over to the cot beside the heir.

"Yes, master Clayton."

"Did you... Get what I asked for?" Clayton took a deep breath and swallowed as he forced his eyes to stay open. "Did you take...it to...him?"

A pained expression filled the older man's face, but he still managed a nod as he let his hand rest on the side of the bed.

"Yes sir, I delivered it myself the moment after your request."

A small smile crept over Clayton's lips and his eyes softened, "Did he like it?"

Jameson's smiled back, although it was a sad smile and he gave another nod, "Very much sir. Apparently one can never have too much bling." The butler gave a small chuckle, while Clayton gave a snort.

"Good...goo..." The heir's features relaxed and his eyes slid shut as his breathing evened out into a slow steady rhythm.

Jameson sighed as he let his head slump forward when Pierce spoke after silently watching the exchange.

"What is he talking about?"

The butler's head snapped up and he stared at his employer for a moment before he spoke.

"Master Clayton asked me to deliver a gift to young master Leo three days ago." Jameson paused and pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and his eyebrows knit together tightly seeming to decide how much he was going to tell before he finished. "A ring with the Harrington crest on it. It's very similar to the one lady Meredith used to wear."

"A promise ring?" Pierce frowned and sat up in his chair as he pinned the other man in his gaze, "Why would Clayton give Leo a promise ring?"

Jameson sighed and looked back at the young man lying unconscious on the cot, "Master Clayton is very fond of master Leo... He cares for him very much."

That much is pretty obvious.

Pierce has come home to find Leo with Clayton enough times to realise that his son has grown quite the crush on the smaller boy and at first Pierce didn't approve. After all, Leo Dooley's a nobody and that talentless hack Donald Davenport's stepson.

But after a few weeks, Pierce realised that Leo might be good for Clayton. Because unlike Pierce, Leo didn't let Clayton get away with anything. Clayton had to work and work hard in order to get and keep Leo's attention a lesson that Pierce has tried and failed to teach his son himself since he could never bring himself to tell Clayton, _'no'_.

But Leo could and did, quite often actually.

Leo was a challenge, so what harm could a little crush do?

Eventually though, Pierce grew pretty fond of the little squirt and he started to see a little bit of what Clayton saw in the boy. Leo's a cute kid, smart with lots of spunk.

But still, spunk or no spunk.

It's only been a few months, could Clayton couldn't like Leo enough to actually give him a promise ring, could he?

Pierce was about to ask when the door opened and Jameson's dark eyes snapped up to the entrance before narrowing down in a dangerous glare.

"Mr. Harrington. Pierce!" Douglas said as he strolled into the room wearing a surgical coat, and latex gloves with a cap and the mask pulled down low to his neck. The scientist walked into the room and gave the Harrington a wide smile. "Is it O.K if I call you Pierce? I mean, after this we'll practically be family-"

"Mr. Harrington is fine." Pierce dead panned as he stood from his chair and walked over to the bed.

Douglas' expression fell and he walked over to the cot where Clayton lay unconscious before giving an approving nod. "Good, he's out. That means we can get started."

The scientist made a gesture with his hand to the open door and four nurses came into the room and moved the cot and IV out. Pierce stepped forward and brushed down Clayton's hair just as they passed him.

The man gave a sigh as he rubbed tension from his temples to no avail when a hand went down on his shoulder and he looked up to find Douglas standing next to him.

"Don't worry, I guarantee that if Clayton survives this he'll be better and safer than he ever was before." Pierce gaped at the sheer gravity of what the man just said and he almost called for them to stop when Jameson suddenly spoke.

"Master Clayton made his decision sir. We all have to make peace with that."

Pierce just stared back at the butler while Douglas left the room shouting.

"Alright, let's make us a bionic superhuman!"

**A/N: yes indeedy**

**So another thing I wanted to make clear. Originally I was going to make Tasha sort of crazy and hard to deal with because she has issues with Leo's sexuality but then I realised there's enough crazy in this story so I figured. Tasha's just going to be really really eager to relate to Leo inevitably leading to hilarious failure.**

**She's still getting kidnapped later, but her role is going to be really important to Pierce and Clayton's relationship.**

**Also, I got a review on my other story asking me to make Leo a little more cuddly towards Chase and he will be... In a way. Somehow managing to catch someone's attention, leading to funny or disgusting events (depending on how you react to some stuff I'm a little nervous about writing)**

**Plus I have big plans for Trent, this is going to be a good one.**

**So tell me what you think.**

**Please review.**


End file.
